


Drown

by ALiang1997



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, all圭, ntr, 有详细性描写, 现背架空
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALiang1997/pseuds/ALiang1997





	1. Chapter 1

金圣圭看了看摄像机，没忍住低头笑起来。金明洙只看见他低下去的脑袋，后脑勺翘起一撮顽强的头发。

“啊……撒娇……”他抖动着肩膀，对主持人的要求显然是不知所措。

临近回归，金圣圭节食得越来越厉害，原本圆润的肩头瘦削下去，金明洙看到他因为动作从衬衫下耸起的蝴蝶骨。

这档节目被安排在正式回归之前，而专辑发售之后的日程也早已排满。节目播出的时间通常是一个小时，录制的过程却要长得多。在经过“这次专辑的主题是什么”、“最喜欢的一首歌”、“相比以往的风格有什么不同”等老生常谈的话题之后，金明洙不得不承认自己有些疲倦。他安静下来，收敛了神色，扮演起他L的角色。

这种时候他总是有余裕得多，不用再对外界做过多的回应，就有了空闲去观察周边的一切。于是他很容易发现南优贤的耳朵红了一片——在金圣圭对着摄像机摆了什么表情以后。

当然不是因为屋子里的温度太高了。被称为队内撒娇担当的、总是没什么威严的这位哥哥，他看着自家队长，眼中是赤裸到近乎病态的爱慕。金明洙想他的视线快要把金圣圭的脸烧灼出一个洞来。

他有点后悔自己选了这么个位置。无论是对面的主持人、还是坐在金圣圭身边的李成种和南优贤，想要一睹那人此时的情态，都实在是太容易不过。

撒完娇的金圣圭抱起自己的脑袋，朝着南优贤靠过去。而对方搂过他的肩膀，顺势将人揽进怀里。

看起来自然合理的动作，落进金明洙眼里却实在刺眼。他的心里升起嫉恨来，脸上又冷了几分。

金明洙知道，被镜头记录下的故事里，自己只会是那个不会有表情的L；就像金圣圭下意识地靠近南优贤、而后者状若无意地抱住他，只是平凡无奇的兄弟情而已。

而金圣圭和南优贤是恋人。

这是只有金明洙知道的事实。

 

金明洙在数月之前做了一件非常愚蠢的事情。

他大晚上溜出自己的房间，在经过金圣圭房间的时候听到了奇怪的响动。他当然意识到了那是什么——只是他听出来，那断续又绵长的呻吟，是属于金圣圭。

那间房不仅是金圣圭一个人的，同宿的还有南优贤。在意识到这一点后，他手腕一软，手中的蛋糕盒直直坠落下去。

塑料盒掉在地上的声音在那样的深夜清晰可闻，房里的动静几乎是一瞬间陷入了静止。而金明洙落荒而逃。

该怎样去形容那种心情？撞破别人情事的窘迫，发现当事者之一是自己倾慕对象的心痛，或是因此窥见他不为人知的放浪一面的激动？

金明洙一夜未眠，他躺在被子里、背对着同宿的张东雨，握住自己勃起的性器撸动着——想着金圣圭的脸，想着他甜腻到叫人牙酸的呻吟——射了一次又一次。

第二天在饭桌上，金圣圭的脸比平时更白了几分，一旁的南优贤则一脸阴鸷。金明洙低头对付外卖，一度觉得自己已经暴露，好在李成烈弄坏了新买的游戏机这件事情成为了当天的中心话题。

 

但金明洙并没有感到轻松。随着这件事的过去，他发现自己对于窥破两人恋情的心虚感逐渐消失，取而代之的是对金圣圭疯狂滋生的欲念。

终于有一天，他在宿舍的浴室里拦住了金圣圭。

那天南优贤回了家，宿舍里只有剩下的人。张东雨和李成种在客厅里看电视，综艺节目的音效和张东雨魔性的大笑声穿透了所有墙壁和门板，在整个宿舍内回荡着。

他把金圣圭压在浴室隔断的玻璃门上，捏着对方的下巴用力吻着。自己仍是衣衫完整，而金圣圭则赤裸全身——如果此时有人经过，一定会看见被热气熏成朦胧一片的门上，清晰地映着金圣圭的身体。

身高和力气的压倒性优势，让金明洙毫不费力地禁锢住金圣圭。他握住那人的分身，用自己的下身蹭着那里。金圣圭咬上他的肩膀，试图不让自己发出声音。

金明洙就那样贴在他的耳边，说出恶魔一般的话语——他说，哥让我上一次吧，你不想让大家知道你和优贤哥的关系，对吧？

金圣圭后来想，他在浴室里被金明洙操到失禁的时候，就该想到事情远没有那么容易。

但他无法挽回——他亲手打开了魔盒，却丧失了合上它的权力。

 

金明洙在楼梯间的过道里停住了脚步。南优贤的声音从上一层的走廊里传过来。

“……之前明洙一直拉着你的手，我看到了。”

“哪有一直？就一会儿……他只是觉得无聊了而已。”金圣圭的声音。

金明洙抬起头，对着黑暗中看不见的地方扬起一个意味不明的笑。

节目录制完后，南优贤拉着金圣圭就出了门。金明洙借口上厕所跟出来，看到两人走进楼梯间，他特意乘电梯下了几层，这才顺着安全通道走上来。

录制尾声的时候，他确实拉过了金圣圭的手。当时金圣圭挣扎了几下，由于就着胳膊别到身后的姿势，想要抽离实在困难，后来也就由着他。

“我不喜欢别人牵你手，嗯？”

“……”

“哥……”

“……知道了。”

衣料摩擦的声音，接吻时啧啧的水声，越来越沉重并且紊乱的呼吸声。金明洙正心情复杂地站在原地，一阵铃声响起。

“……好的，知道了。”南优贤的声音。他似乎是挂了电话，又对着金圣圭说:“经纪人让我跟他一起，哥先跟大家走吧。下楼小心点。”

接着是远离的脚步声。金明洙看见一道灯光，是金圣圭开了手机的手电筒。那人走下楼来，灯光落在金明洙身上。

金明洙见他停顿了一瞬，于是不疾不徐地迎上去，在那人面前站定了，才勉强看见他的表情。他接过金圣圭的手机，把灯光对着他的脸。

金圣圭闭上眼睛，表情痛苦地避开。

金明洙捏着他的下颌，把人的脸转过来。

对方的嘴唇是被蹂躏过的水色。金明洙看了好一会，再往下看去的时候发现那人衬衫的纽扣开了好几颗。

金明洙摸上那儿的皮肤，关上手机的灯光。应急灯微弱的光照在两人脸上。

金圣圭睁开眼，看着他。那人的眼睛里装着吸走人灵魂的漩涡。他们久久凝视着彼此，久到两个人都觉得这样的气氛太过于诡异，金明洙突然鬼使神差地问他:“哥今天撒娇的表情，能做一遍给我看么？”

话刚出口，他就立刻感到了后悔。果然，金圣圭的眼神复杂起来。一种不同于偷情所带来的、罪恶或空虚的情绪，在金明洙心里陡然升起来，伴随着令他窒息的恐惧。


	2. Chapter 2

在张东雨拨出第二十个电话之前，他指尖下号码的主人终于出现在街灯照亮的一小片光晕里。

身后放送社大楼的窗大多仍亮着，一群粉丝守在门口，呼出的白气在低温的夜里氤氲成一团。她们朝走过来的两个人围过去又散开，哄闹声中张东雨推开门，在闪光灯的光照里看见金圣圭藏在刘海下一闪而过的双眼。

而他也只来得及看一眼。金明洙把金圣圭推进最里面的座位，挤开旁边的李成种。车门“哗”地关上，瞬间模糊的人声嗡嗡地震动着耳膜，而金明洙在金圣圭身边坐下、扯过前座的毛毯粗暴地盖在金圣圭身上，则制造出了更加难以忽视的动静。

“搞什么，你们吵架了？”

李成烈转身，试图摸一把金圣圭的额头，被金圣圭拍开了手。张东雨发动车子，人群的喧嚣渐渐被丢到身后。没有了经纪人，就由他担起了开车的任务。

“圭哥生病了？”

通红的双眼，还有同样通红的脸。原来不是自己看错。

张东雨看了眼后视镜，金圣圭靠在车窗上。他看不清他的脸，却看得清他的疲惫。

而金明洙依旧冷着脸。不论这位弟弟活跃起来的样子有多可爱，低气压的时候始终还是让人畏惧。

李成烈闭了嘴，被挤开的李成种也渐渐没了抱怨。此后的时间里，车厢内只剩诡异的沉默。

 

车子驶上高架。

路灯一盏盏后退，光与影交叠着从脸上覆盖过去。这是异常难熬的时刻：路程还长，却没有人愿意开口说会儿话。在过去，这是不可能出现的状况——一向吵吵闹闹的组合INFINITE，居然会有如此安静的时候。现在却只余高架桥上持续让人焦灼的噪音，整个车厢像个封了口的玻璃瓶。

金圣圭始终闭着眼，但金明洙知道他未必睡得着。他僵坐了有十分钟、也许十五分钟，直到确认其他人都沉浸在了自己的事情中，才抬手去碰金圣圭的额头。

和发烧的脸不同，金圣圭的额头称得上冰凉。金明洙拿开手，手背已经沾上一层对方的冷汗。

然后金圣圭睁开了眼。四目相接，金明洙避无可避。他干脆盯着那双眼睛，试图从中探寻出点什么，埋怨、怒气，或者冰冷也好——只是什么也没有。

他讨厌这种感觉。总是在这种时候，“金圣圭不属于我”才被摆上桌面，像一个巨大的问号，一个触目惊心的“ERROR”。

他垂下眼睛，手伸进毛毯之下、握住金圣圭的手。金圣圭动了几下，但抗拒的动作是那样无力。最后他停下来，任由金明洙掰开他的手指，十指交握。

金明洙动动嘴唇，他想说抱歉，却最终也还是没能说出来。为了那种事情道歉，未免显得太尴尬，也太不负责任，哪怕他从未想过“负责”、也无从“负责”。半晌他开口，用了只有金圣圭能听见的音量：“还好吗？”

未必自然到哪去的提问。但金明洙已经知道自己并不期待一个回答，他需要的只是金圣圭开口说话——听到对方的声音，然后从中到一种安心，尽管那安心同样是一种罪恶。

但他抬起头，却看到回头的李成烈。对方仅仅是瞥了一眼，随后移开了视线。

 

回到宿舍已经是一个小时以后，等到所有人都洗漱完毕，整个宿舍安静下来，时针已经指向一点。

南优贤依旧没有回来。金明洙压下金圣圭房门把手的时候没有犹豫，抬眼却看见正穿上裤子的男人。

金圣圭看了他一眼，并不慌张或者惊讶。他转过身去，把换下的内裤放进竹篓里。“我要睡了。”他说。

“脱掉。”

金圣圭的背渐渐变得僵硬。接着落锁的“咔哒”声让他打了个冷颤。他感到对方走过来，在自己背后站定。“不行。”他摇头，倒像是在坚定自己的决心一般，“不可以……现在不行。”

金明洙叹了口气。“让我看看。”

他把金圣圭放倒在床上，脱掉他的裤子，然后握住膝弯压向他的胸口。乖顺地垂在腿间的性器，干净的囊袋，还有比想象中情况好很多的穴口。金明洙一一摸过去，感觉到对方的双腿在打颤。“清理干净了？”

金圣圭抿着唇，本想把腿合上，却被金明洙用了力分得更开。“够了。”他说，声音也打着颤，“别摸了。”

金明洙突然恶劣地想作弄他一把。他把手挤进金圣圭的穴口里，对方无用的蹬腿只会让他进得更深。他抠弄着那里，看着金圣圭的分身慢慢站起来。

“不行……射不出来的。”

金圣圭抓住他的手腕，却被带着整个人耸动起来。他还未褪去红肿的双眼又开始蓄满泪水，金明洙看着他，感到一种异样的满足。

“你可以的。”他歪着头，手上的动作越来越快，“才射了三次，还不至于……”

“你试试在那么短的时间内射三次？”

金圣圭突然抬高声音，以至于金明洙被吓了一跳。他手上停住，两个人都愣了一瞬。随后金圣圭的脸“蹭”地红起来，他张着口，一句话也说不出。

金明洙放开他，思考了两秒该如何应对眼下的状况。“对不起。”最终他还是这么说道。他站起来，把被子拉到金圣圭身上。金圣圭拉住他的手，抬起头看着他。“帮我。”他说。

金明洙怀疑是自己听错，但他的身体比大脑更快地做出了反应。他俯下身去，钳住金圣圭的肩膀，他的亲吻来的热烈而汹涌。

他不知道自己是何时来到对方的腿间，但当他吮吸着对方的囊袋、让它们沾染上自己的口水从而发出啧啧的水声时，金圣圭破碎到失真的呻吟让他确凿地感受到这一切是真实。

但他不觉得快乐。就在几个月前，这样的场景还只存在于他的幻想之中，那么直到如今还有什么不满足？

可他想要的究竟是什么，仅仅只是这些吗？他又真正得到它们、拥有它们、握紧它们而不会再遗失了吗？他不知道。他甚至已经分不清自己还渴求什么了。

他向下探去，舔弄着金圣圭的后穴，那一小块褶皱像是受到了莫大的刺激，激烈地收缩着。金圣圭抓着他的头发，整个人抖得像个筛糠。最后他无神地看着自己的下身，看它涌出一股稀薄的浊液——仅仅靠着金明洙的舌头，他就达到了高潮。

 

然后是在接近两点的时候。金明洙走到客厅，想要倒一杯水就回房，南优贤就是在那个时候推开大门。

对方满身的酒气让金明洙皱起眉头，于是他不得不在南优贤走过来的时候伸手扶了一把，才让对方不至于摔进沙发里。

“还知道回房的路怎么走么？”他冷冷地发问。

南优贤抬头看了他好一会儿，笑起来：“明洙！”

金明洙捂住鼻子，把他推进金圣圭的房间里。

 

金圣圭被南优贤抱着吻了很长时间才醒过来。对方口中渡过来的酒精气味让他的脑袋更加昏沉。他推了推身上的人，南优贤便低下头，在他的脖颈间蹭着。

“哥。”他喊他。金圣圭摸了摸他的头发，表示自己在这。

“哥。”又喊了一遍。接着他笑起来，在金圣圭怀里颤抖着。他抬起头，金圣圭看见他嘴角的酒窝，和被酒精熏红的、弯成月牙的桃花眼。“我有新戏了。”他说。

金圣圭也笑起来。他由衷地感到欣喜，他想坐起来，却发现自己连撑起胳膊都做不到。他皱着眉，想要把南优贤抱得更紧些。

但对方低下头，啃吻起他的脖子。这让他的冷汗又冒出来，他只好转而推着南优贤的肩头，试图将他推开。好在南优贤很快没了动作——他趴在金圣圭的身上，睡着了。

金圣圭呼出一口气。他抱着南优贤的身体，费了很大的力气将他塞进被窝里。南优贤动了动，抱住他的腰。

幸好他喝醉了，还好他喝醉了。金圣圭抬起头，想要关掉床头的灯。然后他看见了站在门外的脸。

正透过门缝看进来的，李成烈的脸。

金圣圭看着他，眼里闪过一瞬间的慌乱、继而是惊恐。几秒钟过后，他的瞳孔颤动了几下。有什么东西熄灭了。


End file.
